


Vain Flowers

by The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee/pseuds/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee
Summary: What if Holy Rome had been forced to marry being a member of the higher class and looking 15 years old what if he chose Italy how would this change the Italy we know today?





	Vain Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> So with this story I got to thinking with the ages that Italy and Holy Rome were at the time and him being high aristocracy what if he was pressured into taking a wife this is what I think would happen oh this is a 14 and 15 year old being married so you add it up this takes place late 1600s, so back then it was very common

“Master Henrich is reaching the age of which he must pick a wife and carry on the lineage “

Austria heard a courtier murmur to another as they looked up at the picture of their Ruler. This wasn't the first time the Austrian had heard the murmurings it had been happening for a few weeks, and he was growing increasingly worried they would try and upstart Holy Rome; the aristocratic society was finicky, and he knew from experience that they would not take much more of being told that the Master had yet to pick a lady for a wife; he returned to his office promptly and pulled out a quill and some ink writing down a letter; he tied it to a messenger pigeon and let it loose, a few days later; Holy Rome entered his office Cape billowing and settling behind him.

“What is it that you wish to speak to me about that was so urgent?”

“Holy Rome rumors are being spread about how you are well, a poof because you have yet to take a wife it is causing quite a stir that could lead to social unrest”

Holy Rome sighed nodding in understanding.

“I see it is a very dire situation”

“Yes” Austria nodded

“I will decree that the one known as Feliciana will be my wife make sure her former aristocratic status is returned, and she is no longer seen as a maid, I will quit dancing around it“

Austria was stunned but nodded as in a flurry Holy Rome left the room, Austria began pulling out old deeds and the likes to reestablish the girls' aristocratic status, spinning a wild tale of how she ended up in the service of them, meanwhile Holy Rome spotted the Italian sweeping the carpets and humming he took a deep breath.

“Italia?” he questioned. The Italian spun around before she could take off he grabbed her hand, the Italian at first was frightened, but then she stilled and waited for him to speak.

“Italy, rumors are spreading about me; I am looking more the age of which I should be married at least to the humans and thus must take a wife, would you do me the honor of since woman, I have loved you since the 900s and can't imagine anyone else who could fit that position “

“Oh Holy Roma si I will; I will become your wife all you had to do was ask“

He smiled and removed his hand from hers to take off his rosary beads and tied them on the Italians neck who smiled. “Now then for the next two weeks we will not see each other as is required by the society”Italy nodded, and Holy Rome cupped her cheek and smiled despite the years of labor her skin was still smooth.

“I shall see you then Husband “

“I shall see you then my wife “ he returned with a smile and kiss to her cheek before leaving

He then went to the balcony and yelled out in a booming voice. “Courtiers and members of Aristocratic status let it be decreed one of the maids of the house Feliciana has been found to be an Aristocrat wronged by us; she should never been placed into servitude; she shall also be my wife”

Murmuring broke out while the females of the group immediately went to find the girl and fix her disagreeable outfit no member of their respective society would wear such unpleasant rags.

Italy was surrounded by the Aristocratic societies' wives Hungary stepped in though she murmured something under her breath, and Italy felt certain things change Hungary though smiled and said.

“As lady of the household, I must request you to be gentle with little Feliciana, she's been raised since the age of 5 to be a servant so be patient with her “

Hungary stepped to the side, and the wives ushered her into a bedroom.

“Servants fetch dresses and under things also the makeup fix this girl up to be more presentable “

The head servant nodded.

“Yes my lady as you wish” She bowed deeply and the wives satiated for now left the room; the servant clucked her tongue.

“ Well first, those rags must go”

She sidled up to the side of the Italian unlacing the dress until it could be pulled over the Italians head it was swiftly thrown off to the side the 14-year-old was stripped down until she stood bare as the day she came into existence the rosary beads around her neck tucked away safely. She was pushed into the bathroom where a steaming bath was waiting unused to the treatment she stood there.

“Well get in let's get you cleaned up “she clapped her hands together

Italy flushed as she got in sighing contently at the warm water four other servants rushed in soon her hair were scrubbed along with her body, and she was ushered out back into the room the under things thrown on her quickly and precisely; she felt like a doll as she was crooned over until finally they stepped back, and a full-size mirror was placed in front of her as a Gable Hood was placed on her head hiding the short scarlet hair from the world, she was in a magnificent crimson dress except for the silver edging and detailing embroidered on the dress the under dress was black again with silver embroidery the Hood was a deep purple a gift from her future husband as she was told. As she stepped out of the ladies in waiting bowed intensely as she walked by she kept her head up high until she found herself in the chapel

she kneeled down at one of the prayer benches clutching the beads close to her bosom as she prayed, as a thoroughly Catholic person, this was for her own good after a few minutes of prayer, she kissed the beads tucking them away before allowing herself to be lead to her new room.

The next two weeks were agonizing but finally the day had arrived that she would be allowed to see her beloved at their ceremony, she was dressed in a green dress with gold embroidery the under dress was black once more this time a French hood was placed on her head allowing her red hair to peek out at the front she soon was ushered into a carriage and taken to the cathedral, she took a deep breath and once again held her head up high she spotted her soon to be husband at the end of the aisle a gentle smile adorned her face as they met up and took their positions the priest condoning the ceremony after an hour, and a priest said the words.

“In the eyes of the church and thus god almighty on high, this man and this woman are seen as one husband and wife”

He made the cross symbol in front of the both of them as they stood up and were ushered by the Aristocrats into carriage and taken to the wedding chambers the door was locked and wouldn't be unlocked until the morning.

Italy smiled shyly at Holy Rome, who smiled back he gently cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply her breath hitched and then settled as she melted into it, she knew what was happening Hungary had explained it to her it was the reason that they'd gotten married in the first place.

Holy Rome no Henrich released her lips and began kissing down her neck making her gasp and shiver at the sensation.

They separated only to quickly remove their outer garments, and like a magnet were pulled back to each other in a flurry of kissing and nipping Henrich treasured the beautiful girl he was about to claim as his own he moaned as she sneakily grabbed his cock pumping it to full attention.

He groaned as she pushed him back on the bed taking his cock into her mouth suckling like a babe at the teat Henrich gasped as her wicked tongue flicked the tip and then ran the length before she drew it into her mouth.

“ Feli “ He panted barely clinging on from release “ I can't “

She smirked running her teeth gently across the sides it was all Henrich needed as he came strongly into her mouth crying out her name, she giggled mischievously then gasped as he took full advantage of the way they were lying he licked in between her folds thrusting his tongue into her his precious Feliciana became a shivering mess on top of him.

"Oh Henrich ha “ she gasped the pressure building until he licked and sucked on her clit until she came strongly crying out his name and falling in between his legs, he spun her around so he could kiss her again Although her breasts were not developed fully they still were wonderful to Henrich as he took one of them and sucked swirling with his tongue

Feliciana gasped as her breasts were suckled on by Henrich his cock hardened again hearing her gasp and moan as he sucked. 

“You like this don't you “ he growled lustfully as he flipped them over to where he was on top

"Oh god yes Henrich” she screeched in response to his question he entered two fingers into her thrusting them in and out

“I am going to enter you now “ Feliciana nodded as he swiftly entered her making the Italian yelp at the sharp pain, he winced seeing blood run down her legs he stayed as still as possible until she said.

“Move “

And he did pounding into her until she was putty in his fingers nothing but a moaning and gasping mess, she dug her fingers into his back feeling the coil tighten the 14-year-old let out a loud moan before cumming hard back arching off the bed Henrich groaned thrusting one last time into her and came deep inside, panting the 15-year-old fell to the side of his wife cock slipping out

They heard feet running quickly away from the door, and they looked at each other in knowing; their consummation of marriage had most definitely been watched, and bets would soon be placed as to when he would be welcoming his first. For now, they just curled up together the next day would be the reception, they'd have to face the other nations even England and Spain were arriving tomorrow bringing their own rulers and even a new nation was to make his appearance from the colds of Serbia with his ruler his name was Russia

Prussia was also coming along to see his little brother even Scandinavia was making a rare appearance with his sons Sweden Finland Denmark and Norway Sweden and Finland bringing two small boys one was named Vinland the other was of the north American continent which the Vikings had just discovered countless rulers, and high aristocracy were to be there, and this would go on for two weeks the initial to celebrate the wedding the 2nd was for waiting to see if they'd been lucky enough to conceive on the initial try which was uncommon and meant that the union would last. Holy Rome for now shook his mind of these thoughts and wrapped his arms around his sleeping beloved and fell asleep.


End file.
